Gingers in Bow Ties
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: Amy decides to drive home how ridiculous the Doctor's fashion sense is - by dressing up like him. Short drabble, one-shot, based on a Tumblr post.


The Doctor leaned against the railing in the console room, doing his very, very best not to be impatient. That was one of the downsides of this regeneration, it was very lacking in patience. Or balance. Or a general sense of matureness. But at least it looked good in a bow-tie. Not that that helped the fact that he was currently very _bored_. He hated having to wait for things. People with time machines shouldn't have to wait for anything. That should be a rule somewhere.

The Time Lord abandoned restraint, throwing his head back and calling out to the staircase over his shoulder, "Amy, aren't you ready yet?" His companion was getting changed for their latest trip in the wardrobe upstairs, and she was taking ages. All his companions seemed to do that, which really was annoying. What part of changing into clothes made humans take so long doing it?

"Give me a minute, will ya?" was the muffled reply from the rooms above.

The Doctor held back a childish groan. "We're going to be late," he informed his companion, though there really wasn't anything to be late to. They were visiting a well-known restaurant on a planet a couple galaxies over from Earth, and their reservation wasn't for another half hour.

"There's no such thing as late in a time machine," the Scottish woman reminded him smugly. Before he could throw back another clever retort, there was the sound of a door closing, then footsteps on the staircase.

He turned to his companion, ready to complain about humans and their usual lack of time sense, but her outfit stopped him in his tracks. He opened his mouth a couple times, trying to figure out exactly what he was seeing, before he finally squeaked out, "Pond, what're you... is that... mine?"

The Scottish woman was wearing almost a duplicate of the Time Lord's current - and usual - outfit. The coat was grayer than what he wore now, the shirt under it white instead of his checkered cream, but other than that it was his outfit exactly. The coat was a little big on her, but that didn't seem to faze her.

Amy grinned smugly at the Doctor. "Yep," she replied, popping the "p" sound.

"Er... why?"

The companion crossed her arms over her chest, only making it more evident that the coat was a little loose on her. "Hey, if you're determined to dress like a stuffy college professor everywhere we go, why can't I?" she retorted. "All those times I called your bow-tie ridiculous and you wore it anyway?" A smirk. "Consider this payback."

The Time Lord was, for once, well and truly stumped. It was truly disconcerting to see the fiery-haired woman wearing his clothes, and it just seemed wrong, and annoying, and that was _his_look thankyouverymuch, but amusing at the same time, because that was his stubborn Pond all right, and she was going to walk out there knowing she looked ridiculous just to prove a point. The worst part was, it looked good on her, which really wasn't fair, when your clothes looked good on someone else.

Finally, he settled on, "But... the bow-tie? Really?"

The companion turned to the mirror on the console, pulling it closer. She looked at it thoughtfully, turning to see it from the side. "I dunno, I think it works on me." Then she threw him an impish grin, chuckling at his expression. She started towards the door, adopting his accent. "Come along, Doctor."

He watched as she pushed past the door, then shook his head, laughing. "Oh Rory," he said aloud, "I wish you could see this." Amy's fiancé might have been lost to the cracks, but he still had his fantastic, glorious Pond, who made fun of his bow-tie (which was definitely cool), and they would stick together. The Doctor and his Pond. With a final chuckle, he followed her out of the TARDIS.

* * *

As I've mentioned, this weekend I'm in a figure skating show, and I get to skate as the Doctor. My Whovian cousin came to see the show, and she decided to steal my costume and wear it to dinner afterwards. She posted a pic of it on Tumblr: Look up unbroken-girl-on-fire on Tumblr. isn't letting me post a link to it. :/

As I told her, with her ginger hair, she looked like Amy decided to dress like Eleven for the day. That's where I got the idea for this, which is why I wrote it. I hope you enjoy my randomness.


End file.
